Moments in Draco's Life: 10 Songfic Drabbles
by xxArtemisxFowlxx
Summary: Ten short song-centered drabbles about Draco and Astoria during their years at school. Written as a response to a challenge.


Saw someone post this challenge and their reply to it today; for the life of me, however, I can't remember the user! D: Anyhow, I found this to be a _great _way to break writer's block! Woo-hoo! The challenge is that you put your mp3 player on shuffle and write a songfic (they called it a songficlet) using a certain character or ship (I alternated between character only & pairing). The hard part? You've only got until the song finishes to write your story! This was exceptionally hard for me seeing as how I take hours to write even a simple page! Using this challenge, though, I was able to produce a lot of words and ideas in the course of about 1 hour (which includes breaks & looking up lyrics).

Hope you enjoy these 10 songfic drabbles centering around Draco Malfoy (mostly) and Astoria Greengrass (secondarily).

**Important note**: If a specific year isn't given or a recognizable scene from a certain year, then the story is set in Draco's sixth year.

Please leave me your thoughts in a wonderful _review_!

-Jackie/xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

Songfic Drabble Challenge  
10 Miniature Songfics  
Characters: Draco Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass

**#1: 'Headstrong' – Trapt**

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

Draco sat in the back of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, his head down and for once buried in a book. It was his seventh year of school—needless to say, not a word was spoken in the room. The tension was excruciatingly thick, not a soul willing to risk their hide in order to voice a question for fear they would be beaten.

Amycus Carrow presided at the front of the room, pacing back and forth in front of the chalkboard as he tapped his wand on his hand threateningly. Draco angrily gripped the edges of his textbook, feeling the burns of classmates glaring at him from the corners of their eyes. They blamed him for everything; little did they know that he detested the death eater occupation as much as they did. Yes, he had once supported the Dark Lord's cause. Now he could only see the foolishness in his actions.

* * *

**#2: 'Rollout [My Business]' – Ludacris**

_Get out my business, my business…_

Sunlight streamed in through the window of Draco's compartment on the Hogwarts Express, his head lolling lazily in Pansy Parkinson's lap as the light warmed him. He had just been discussing with Crabble and Goyle his various vacations over the summer, reveling in the jealous expressions that had slipped across their faces. He was just beginning to close his eyes and doze until they reached the school when the door slid open and Blaise Zabini returned from a meeting with the new potions teacher.

Draco noticed the door catch as he entered—someone was sneaking in behind him.

"_Potter_," Malfoy thought, feeling for his wand in his pocket. "_I'll teach him to spy on me…_"

* * *

**#3: 'Suddenly' – TobyMac**

_And suddenly the sky's open above you, and someone really loves you, and everything's alive_

It was an overcast day as Draco wandered down to the lake, his mind foggy and tired from nights spent working on the vanishing cabinet. No one else was out on the grounds; just fine for him considering he wanted nothing more than to be alone and quiet.

He sat down underneath a large tree by the shore, stretching his legs out as he leaned back against the rough bark of the large oak. Draco tipped his blonde head back, all the tension releasing from his neck. His solidarity, however, was short-lived.

"Mind if I join you?" A girl's voice interrupted his peace. Malfoy cracked open his eyes, ready to snap at whoever disturbed him. He was caught off guard, however, by how pretty she was. Long black hair that rested on her shoulders and open sapphire blue eyes greeted him, a small smile on her thin lips.

"I'm Astoria," she said, "Astoria Greengrass." Then she smiled—a bright and warm smile that seemed to light up the sky.

"Of course…"

* * *

**#4: 'Like I Love You' – Justin Timberlake**

_Maybe we'll fly tonight…_

Draco hated this. It was the Yule Ball and here he sat, surrounded by beautiful fakes all gossiping and laughing with each other. Pansy dressed in her horrendously frilly dress was the worst of them all; her laughs were strident, well-timed, and her jokes corny. Malfoy wanted nothing than to be released from all this.

"I'm going to get drinks," he said softly, slipping from his seat. Pansy moaned after him, but he ignored her whines; responding would only make them worse.

As he approached the drink table his eyes spotted a lone girl standing off to the side, a simple dark blue dress wrapped around her figure. She fiddled with her glass, obviously trying to fit in but sticking out horribly nonetheless. Glancing over his shoulder, Draco checked that Pansy wasn't watching him anymore. His guesses were correct; she was fully enveloped in conversation once again.

"Good evening," Draco said, walking up to the dark haired girl.

"Hello," she replied. Awkward silence grew between them; Draco didn't know what to say next and neither did she. After a few seconds she looked up into his eyes.

"Are you here alone, too?"

He looked back at his table. A small smile showed on his lips.

"Yes, I am…"

* * *

**#5: 'Numb' – Linkin Park**

_Been under the pressure of walking in your shoes…_

Draco lay down on the hard floor of the Room of Requirement, his mind spinning from exhaustion. He was making no progress on the cabinet, even after months of research and failed attempts. _Why had he been given this hellish task_? Malfoy closed his eyes, mind roaming over the past events of the previous months.

His father. Still he saw his father sneering from underneath his Death Eater mask, telling Draco how one day he'd have the same privilege. How long ago had that been? Five years? Ten?

And now here he lay, exhausted after weeks of pressure and failure from this so-called 'privilege'. He was sick of it all; nothing was what he had been expecting. How had he been so blind?

Draco drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**#6: 'Don't Cha' – The Pussycat Dolls**

_I know you like me, I know you do…_

Night was just beginning to fall across the Hogwarts grounds, the greenish underwater appearance of the Slytherin common room amplifying in the twilight. Draco lounged in a chair by the fireplace, an open potions book and empty scroll of parchment in his lap. Lately Professor Snape had been pestering him to complete his homework, telling him that teachers would become curious if they saw his grades slip—and the last thing Malfoy needed was for someone to be curious.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes, laying his head against the back of the armchair. It had been a long and stressful day, and he wanted nothing more than to be lying in the cool sheets of his four-poster.

"You're never going to get anything done, you know." Draco opened his eyes, wondering who the intruder was. He had thought the common room to be completely empty. It was a dark-haired girl who looked to be at least a year his junior, maybe more.

"How do you know I planned on doing anything at all?" He snapped shut his potions book, setting it aside. She only laughed, taking a seat on the leather couch and opening her own schoolbooks.

"Just thought I'd let you know," she blushed. Seeing this, Draco sat up, taking a new interest in the girl.

"And what's your name?"

* * *

**#7: 'Nobody's Home' – Avril Lavigne**

_I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again…_

A girl's scream pierced the thick air of a Hogwarts corridor, Draco dropping the paper towels he was drying his hands with. "_Who's the victim this time_?" he thought, wiping the rest of the water droplets on another tissue before leaving the bathroom. It didn't take long for him to find the source of the commotion; the Carrows were at it again, a little black-haired girl as their subject.

"And you shall never, I repeat _never_, you idiotic girl, _dare_ help a mudblood in class!" Another jolt of cruciatus hit her body.

"You can't---make—me—" she gasped out, trying to stand up. Draco stood frozen as he watched, recognizing the girl from the train. She looked up and their glances met, but only for a second. Her eyes seemed to scream for him to help, yet he just stood there, watching her fruitlessly fight her never-ending battle.

* * *

**#8: 'Shattered Glass' – Britney Spears**

_I hope you know that you can't come back, 'cause all we have is broken like shattered glass…_

Draco angrily punched his pillow, teeth grit as he vented his frustration. He couldn't believe it—Pansy Parkinson, the girl who had swooned over him for years, answered to his every beck and call, kissed the very ground he had walked on, had been caught by his very own eyes with Theodore Nott. There was no doubt about the situation when he saw it; the two had been having a very…_rough_ snogging session as it were in an empty classroom near the Slytherin common room.

Pansy had noticed him walk in, then proceeding to push herself from Nott's robes as if to say it had all been his doing. Malfoy couldn't even remember what he'd yelled, he'd been so angry. But now it was all over; she was nothing to him.

* * *

**#9: 'High of 75' – Relient K**

_It's funny how you find you enjoy your life when you're happy to be alive…_

"Come for a walk, Draco; it's lovely out," Astoria said as she stood by the large doors leading out of the entrance hall, a breeze buffeting her loose hair.

"Oh come on, Astoria; why don't we just go back to the common room?" Malfoy didn't much like the idea of going outside. It had been ages since he'd seen sunlight, and he'd grown rather accustomed to his dark surroundings.

"What? Are you afraid you're going to fry in the sun? You're not that pale!" she joked, reaching for his arm to tug him along.

"Astoria—" he protested but too late; sunlight warmed his skin and a breeze brushed his hair back. Somewhere a bird tweeted. It truly was a lovely day; a smile sneaked to his lips and Astoria laughed.

* * *

**#10: 'All Of Me' – Michael Buble**

_All of me, why not take all of me?..._

Draco couldn't remember exactly how they had ended up in this situation. They were crammed against some stone wall in a forgotten corridor of Hogwarts, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands holding her against his chest. All he knew that was Astoria Greengrass, a girl two years his junior, was wrapped in his arms, her warm lips pressing against his.

Malfoy couldn't tell if what pounded through his veins was mere infatuation or deep-hearted love. But what did it matter at this point? They were together against a stone wall on a forgotten corridor with no one else but themselves; why should he restrain his heart any longer? He took her in closer…

* * *

I must say those were fun to write! Tell me your thoughts about these drabbles in a review, and send me a message if you do the challenge yourself! I'd love to check out your work :]

-Jackie/xxArtemisxFowlxx


End file.
